


Jelly Monster

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Stan and Wendy both have a bad habit of getting jealous easily, but both of them also know the perfect way of how to deal with each other's jealousy. Characters are aged-up. Smutty two shot.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 24





	1. Part I

* * *

Tapping his wallet against the coffee table restlessly, the twenty-six year old Stan Marsh cocked his head towards the bathroom. He groaned out nervously, running his hand through the mess that was his raven black hair – perhaps for the fiftieth time in the span of forty-five minutes.

''Wends, are you done in there?''

''Yeah, I just need to grab my other earring. Hold on a sec'.'', his girlfriend shouted from the bathroom.

He huffed out nervously and got up from the couch, snatching his wallet and car keys from the coffee table. Making a direct beeline for the bathroom door, Stan abruptly stopped in his tracks as Wendy finally got out of the bathroom and adjusted the strap of her handbag over her shoulder.

She smirked at him, chuckling and raising an eyebrow curiously. ''What?''

Taking a step closer to his beautiful girlfriend and subtly slinking his arm around her waist, Stan smirked cheekily at Wendy. ''You're so fucking beautiful.''

The faintest blush possible crept across Wendy's cheeks. She stood on her toes and sweetly pecked Stan on the lips twice. ''I still can't believe you actually managed to convince me to go out to a bar.''

Stan and Wendy had both been incredibly busy and barely had time to do anything else other than work. Stan had been busier than ever with his job in a vet clinic, while Wendy was working overtime at her job in a law firm. They hadn't had much time to spend with one another, but once they both got a few days off work, they sure as hell weren't going to spend any moment without each other.

''Well, what can I tell you? I'm charming.'', Stan commented sarcastically, gently pinching the very tip of Wendy's chin. She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and gave her boyfriend a playful slap on his forearm.

''Idiot.''

Stan chuckled. ''Come on babe. We should've hit the road about fifteen minutes ago.''

''Sorry, I lost my other earring somewhere in the fucking bathroom and had to look for it.'', Wendy heaved her shoulders in defense, before she breezed past Stan and grabbed both of their coats.

''Who is driving tonight?'', Stan said as he finished buttoning down his coat. Wendy turned to him, folding her arms over her chest and giving Stan a smirk.

''Well, it depends if you plan on drinking. If you do, then _I'm_ going to drive.''

''Nah, I think you deserve a drink _way_ more than me.''

''Okay then. Let's go.''

Shrugging her shoulders once more, Wendy smiled at Stan and took a gentle hold of his hand to lead them out of their apartment. They walked down four flights of stairs, before reaching the parking lot of their apartment building and getting into Stan's car to drive to _Skeeter's Wine Bar._

* * *

''Hey girl!'', Wendy greeted her vibrant haired girl friend, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

''Hi guys!'', Red chirped, seeing the raven haired couple approaching the bar. ''What brings you guys in here?''

''Hey Red. Oh, we are having a date night.'', Stan explained, giving his red haired friend a small smile as he took off his coat and sat down on a bar stool next to Wendy's.

''Oh really?'', Red snorted teasingly, putting one hand on her left hip. ''Stan, can you please tell me how the hell did you manage to convince Wends to go out?''

Wendy rolled her eyes. Stan and Red chuckled to themselves, but it wasn't before the new owner of _Skeeter's Wine Bar_ parted her lips to speak. ''No seriously, Bebe and I have been trying to get her to go out with us for a few weeks now.''

''Girl, you know that I recently got a job at Gerald Broflovski's law firm. Kyle and his father were assigned to represent some very high-profile clients and I've been helping them as well. Plus, I think this could only help me further in my law career.''

''Oh, okay then. I'm sure you will eventually find some time to organize a girls' night with us.''

''Yeah, don't worry about it.'', Wendy beamed at one of her oldest girl friends.

''So Stan, how are you doing these days?'', Red spoke, as she began rinsing off a couple of dirty glasses.

''Uh well, nothing much. I've also been quite busy at my job and that's pretty much it. The peewee hockey season hasn't started yet and I do have some time off before practices begin again, so that is also quite good.''

''Fingers crossed that you actually win the damn cup already.''

''Yeah, I'm hoping the kiddos are going to give their best to win the cup.''

''Awesome!'', Red smiled. ''So what can I get you to drink? Wends, Long Island for you or?''

Wendy instantly shook her head 'no'. ''Girl, you remember what happened the last time I drank Long Island Iced Tea! I was so hungover the day after that I couldn't function properly and not too mention that I threw up all over the backseat of Bebe's new car. She pretty much wanted to kill me the next day, ugh.''

''Alrighty then, no Long Island Iced Tea for you anymore. Stan, what are you gonna' drink?''

''Ugh, since I'm the one that's driving tonight, I can't exactly drink anything _too_ strong.''

''You can at least drink one smaller bottle of beer or I can make you a cocktail that isn't so strong, like strawberry daiquiri. How about that?''

Stan scoffed slightly. ''Strawberry daiquiri? Come on dude, I'm not gay.''

Stan's gentle protesting caused Wendy to giggle to herself. She scooted her bar stool closer to Stan's and lovingly draped one arm around his shoulders. ''Oh come on Stan, I will get strawberry daiquiri as well.''

Rolling his eyes at his raven haired girlfriend, Stan groaned out slightly. ''Ugh, fine. Two strawberry daiquiries please.''

Red smirked cheekily at her two friends. ''Alright then. Two Strawberry Daiquiries coming right for you two!''

* * *

After Red made the delicious cocktails for Stan and Wendy, the three of them were catching up on everything that had been happening in their lives, as well as on the lives of their old high school friends. And in the meantime, Red's husband Kevin had also stopped by, along with the old gang consisting of Clyde, Token, Tweek and Craig. He paid for the drinks and gave Red a very generous tip, too.

Some time later, Stan quietly excused himself to go to the restroom to finally relieve himself, while Wendy was sitting in her bar stool and was texting Bebe.

''Wendy, darling, is that you?''

Out of a sudden, the ravenette immediately turned around to see who was calling her name and her lips spread into a sweet smile.

''Oh my, Garrett, hi!", Wendy chirped happily as she got up from her seat and gave a hug to her brunette haired good friend.

"What brings you here?", Garrett smiled, pulling away from Wendy and taking a seat on the bar stool next to hers.

"Well, Stan and I wanted to go somewhere for our date night. We've both been super busy with our jobs, so we decided to come here and relax. What brings you here?

"I'm kinda' in the same boat as you two are, but some of my friends from Denver are visiting for the weekend and we're pretty much catching up. Nothing too special.", Garrett explained. "Hey, how's that Clarkson case going on?"

"Uh, do not get me started. It just keeps on getting more convoluted the deeper we dive into it. I've been super busy working on it and I'm hoping we move forward very soon."

"Look, you haven't been with us for a very long time, but you sure as hell are doing a pretty good job for someone who doesn't have much experience working on serious cases like this one."

"Well, I do try my best. That is all I can tell you.'', Wendy giggled, taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri cocktail.

"So, how are you and Stan doi-"

Wendy and Garrett's pleasant chatter came to a sudden halt when the raven haired beauty noticed her boyfriend coming out of the man's restroom.

Stan brushed his slightly damp hands against his jeans, looking around to see where his girlfriend and friends were, since there had been much more people mingling around in the bar than when they first came.

However, his face dropped into a suspenseful frown as he saw an unknown dude laughing his ears off with his girlfriend. His sapphire blue eyes were starting to become lit with fury, but we wasn't going to let that get the best of him. He felt his blood boil at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend talking to some guy that he hadn't met before.

He just didn't like when guys were trying to flirt with his long-time girlfriend.

Stan exhaled, trying his best to compose himself. He made his way towards Wendy and Garrett, making her jump in surprise as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey babe, I'm back.", sweetly pecking Wendy's cheek, Stan loosened the grip he had on her waist and sat back onto the adjacent bar stool.

Trying to shake off the awkward feeling, Wendy licked her lips before she spoke. "Hey sweetie.", she smiled nervously. "Stan, have you met Garrett, my co-worker?"

Trying his damnedest to conceal the sudden outburst of jealousy, Stan put on a fake grin and extended his hand out to shake it with Garrett's. "I haven't. I'm Stan, nice to meet you."

"Garrett, my pleasure.", he shook hands with the dark haired man. "So Wendy, this is Stan that you keep talking about all the time?"

Biting nervously on her bottom lip, Wendy cocked a smile at Stan. "Yeah, we've been dating since we were eight years old."

"Seriously? For fifteen years straight?"

Stan subtly gritted his teeth and gently clawed at Wendy's hips. She could feel her boyfriend's body tensing up, so she simply shook the awkward moment off and explained how she and Stan had met, and gave her co-worker only a few glimpses into hers and Stan's romantic relationship.

"That's so awes-.", Garrett was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oops, I have to go and drive my friends back to their hotel. Wendy, it was really nice talking to you, and it was nice meeting you too Stan. See you guys around."

"Yeah sure, see you at work.", Wendy offered her co-worker a small wave, before turning around on her bar stool towards Stan and glaring at him slightly.

"Care to explain who's this dude?", Stan crossed his arms over his chest, giving Wendy a very unpleasant scowl.

"Stan, relax. That's Garrett, one of my co-workers from the law firm. He's a very nice guy and he has been helping a lot at work. There has never ever been anything between us, trust me.", Wendy smiled, interlocking her hand with Stan's in hopes of reassuring and calming him down.

Huffing out nervously, Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm still not buying into it."

Wendy immediately let go of Stan's hand, as she felt her heart cracking at his not-so nice words. "You know what, I'm going home. Even if it means walking twenty goddamned minutes in these high heels."

Wendy snatched her coat and hastily threw it over her shoulders, grabbing her handbag from the bar stool. She gave Stan one more disappointing frown, hoping he would snap out of his jealous episode.

"No, you're not. I'm going to drive both of us home."

Snatching up his belongings, Stan waved goodbye at their group of old friends and walked out from the bar, with Wendy right in front of him.

* * *

The car ride to their apartment building had been tense, to say the least. Neither Stan nor Wendy had been in the mood to talk to each other. They swapped a few nervous glances here and there, mostly when Stan hadn't been focusing his vision on the road.

The short trip to their apartment hadn't been any less tense, but once they reached their apartment door, Stan groaned out and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have listened to you earlier when you were talking about this Garrett dude.", he gazed into Wendy's chocolate brown eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of her facial features softening.

And luckily for him, Wendy's frown dropped into the smallest smirk possible. "It's okay Stan."

Sighing out in relief, Stan smiled softly at his girlfriend. After fishing out their apartment key, Stan unlocked the door of their humble little living space and held the door for Wendy.

They quietly went to remove their coats and shoes, but it wasn't until Wendy turned towards her boyfriend and temptingly bit down on her bottom lip.

"Have I told you how fucking hot you look when you get all jealous?"

Turning towards her, Stan raised a curious eyebrow at Wendy. However, it hadn't been long before his fortitude crumbled away and he tugged onto Wendy's hand, pulling her in towards him.

He crashed his mouth onto hers, clutching onto the sides of her face with as much passion as he could muster. Wendy's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but she quickly indulged herself into the familiar taste of her boyfriend's lips, wrapping both arms firmly around Stan's perfectly sculpted torso.

Stan gave it in further and picked Wendy up bridal style, ceasing their passionate exchange for only the briefest moment. He carried her over to their bedroom and used his elbow to open the door, still maintaining a firm grip on the gorgeous girl that he was holding in his arms. Once Stan reached the bed frame, he placed Wendy down onto the mattress and returned back to kissing her passionately.

However, Wendy stopped their steamy make out session by grabbing onto Stan's shoulders and swapping their positions, now settling on top of his legs. Wendy plummeted her lips against Stan's once again, gently brushing her tongue across his bottom lip. He positioned himself up against the bed head, allowing his hands to roam over every inch of Wendy's beautiful, curvaceous body. Her hands slid underneath Stan's black t-shirt, scraping her fingernails against the skin of his back and sides.

Their lips parted for a couple of seconds, as Stan removed his t-shirt and threw it onto the cold floor of their bedroom. He placed both of his hands around Wendy's waist and tugged at the hem of her burgundy top. Happily obliging to his request, Wendy smirked deviously and whipped the top over her head, joining it on top of Stan's disposed t-shirt laying on the floor.

Stan immediately began planting wet kisses down Wendy's neck and collarbones, gently biting onto her right earlobe. He reached around her to unclip her bra and as Wendy shrugged out of it, Stan used his teeth to completely remove it off her body. Tossing the red, lacy piece of negligee on the floor, the dark haired man smirked cheekily at his girlfriend, dragging her further up his frame.

Wendy attached her lips back onto Stan's, using her hands to gently massage her boyfriend's toned biceps. She grinned into the kiss, before moving her lips downwards Stan's sculpted body. Once she reached the hem of his jeans, she popped open the zipper and helped Stan wriggle out of his denim jeans.

Stan didn't wait a single moment before crashing his lips onto hers again, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and memorizing its contours. He massaged her breasts with both hands, gently pinching the sensitive pink nubs that sat on the tips of her breasts. He hungrily licked and sucked on both of her breasts, switching from one to another. He grinned at Wendy's pleasuring moans and humms. He brought his lips back to hers, shushing her moans.

"Stan…", Wendy breathed out in between their kisses. "I can't take it anymore."

Smirking deviously, Stan helped Wendy get out of her jeans and threw them onto the floor as well.

With both them now being clad only in their underwear, Stan and Wendy felt hormones going bezerk in their veins.

He rolled Wendy off him, now settling on top of her and gently massaging her inner thigh. His hand got dangerously close to the hem of Wendy's lace panties, rubbing small circles around the spot that he knew was her weakest one.

The raven haired beauty whimpered in delight, hooking her fingers inside her panties and removing the lacy underwear off her body.

"Stop fucking teasing me so much!", Wendy snarked, but she was quickly shut up by Stan pressing his lips onto hers. She ran her fingers through his messy raven hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't.", he smirked cheekily, before rolling over onto his side to reach for his upper bedstand drawer.

He took out one of the condoms from the packet and threw it beside Wendy. She reached forward and gently kissed Stan on the lips, before swiftly ripping his black underwear off his body and tossing them somewhere on the floor. She carefully opened the packet and placed the rubbery material on the very tip of Stan's erection, rolling it all the way down.

He rolled Wendy onto her back again, settling on top of her. He kissed her softly over and over, before Wendy had enough of him teasing that much. She interlocked her hands on the small of his back, pushing him inside of her and allowing a small moan to reverberate in her throat.

Clutching onto her hips for balance, Stan plunged himself inside of his girlfriend and began to thrust, slowly at first. He quickly began to pick up the pace, as Wendy was doing her best to match his rhythm.

Her eyes were shut tight, and she was biting down on her bottom lip. "Fuck Stan..."

Grinning to himself cheekily, Stan thrusted faster in and out of Wendy. He murmured in delight, smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend. "Wendy..."

When he began to feel slightly more energetic, Stan placed his hands underneath Wendy's hips and hoisted her into air, never sliding outside of her. He increased his thrusts and could feel himself being on a rollercoaster of sensuality.

Wendy wrapped both arms around Stan's neck for support, and once she felt something building up inside of her abdomen, she bit onto Stan's neck and let out another satisfying moan.

"Stan, I-I'm close...", she breathed out heavily.

"Me too..."

And out of a sudden, both of them climaxed in unison and cried out in pleasure. "Fucking shit!"

Stan spun around on the spot and allowed Wendy to collapse on top of him on the bed. Both of them were gasping for air, but Stan could only find so much energy to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. He tossed the condom into the garbage can and spooned up against Wendy's naked body.

"Oh wow..."

"Damn, I love you so much baby.", Stan gently pecked Wendy on the lips, as she giggled sweetly.

"I love you too Stan."

After cuddling for some time, Stan and Wendy both took a shower together and ate the leftovers from their dinner, curled up on the sofa together.

"So is that Garrett guy actually just one of your co-workers or?"

"Yeah, he's been at the firm for about six months before I got my job. He actually moved from Denver with his husband and adoptive daughter to here. I've met them both and they're super nice."

As he was patiently listening to his girlfriend, one word suddenly got caught in Stan's mind.

"Wait a sec' – _husband_?!"

"Yeah, they're just like Tweek and Craig, duh."

Stan went deathly silent, but Wendy was obviously getting quite amused by her boyfriend's revelation. She scooted closer to Stan and sweetly pecked his lips, giggling.

"You know what, you should get jealous more often. I think I like it that way sometimes."

"Shut up.", Stan laughed, before plummeting his lips against Wendy's once again.


	2. Part II

* * *

Clacking her manicured fingernails against the wine glass and tapping her black stiletto heel nervously against the hard wood floor, Wendy could feel her blood slowly starting to boil. The raven haired young woman was sitting on the cream colored sofa, waiting for her long-time boyfriend (and soon to be fiancé) to come and sit beside her, after he finally decided to go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Stan asked Wendy to tag along with him to the small get-together that his soon-to-be ex-colleague Christina was organizing at her house, since both she and her husband had gotten lucrative work offers in New York City and would be set to move to the East Coast in a couple of weeks.

Although at first she had felt a bit hesitant to go to the party, Wendy soon gave it in after realizing that a little bit of mingling with people she had never meet before could potentially turn out to be good. And for the most part, Wendy actually seemed to have a pretty good time by chatting to some of her other friends and her boyfriend's co-workers that she had also been on very good terms with.

However, the raven haired beauty's cheerful mood dropped almost instantly as she noticed a very beautiful blonde woman talking to Stan. He had been caught off guard slightly by the whole situation, but politely tried to excuse himself from the small talk with his co-worker and make his way back over to Wendy.

Angrily clutching onto her wine glass, Wendy tried her damnedest not to flip out at the sight of Stan's _very_ attractive co-worker attempting to flirt with him. Her chocolate brown eyes were slowly starting to get lit with fury and she could feel a pang of jealousy forming inside of her.

''No other woman is gonna' flirt with my boyfriend!'', the dark haired girl thought to herself, taking one more sip of her wine and piercing her significant other with her deep brown eyes.

Once Stan finally made his way over to his girlfriend, Wendy smiled softly at him, whilst trying to conceal her sudden urge to get angrier than she had already been. ''Hey babe, I'm back.''

''Oh good.'', Wendy sung sarcastically, causing her boyfriend's rather elated smile to drop into a suspicious frown.

''Wends, what's wrong?''

''Nothing! Everything's good.'', the ravenette retorted back almost instantly.

''Come on, what is it? I can tell that something's bugging you since you're clearly not in a good mood anymore.'', Stan replied, gently squeezing Wendy's hand in an attempt to make her feel a little bit better.

Groaning out slightly, Wendy shrugged her shoulders in response. ''Can we go home?''

''I guess we could, since it's getting pretty late. But why do you wanna' go home all of a sudden?'', Stan chuckled in slight disbelief, before giving his beautiful girlfriend a small, genuine smirk.

''Well, I think it's best that I tell you what's bugging me somewhere no one can eavesdrop on us.''

Without uttering a single word, Stan could only shrug his shoulders in agreement. Both him and Wendy finished their drinks and got up from the couch, grabbing their coats from the coat hanger and making a direct beeline for the front door. They both said goodbye to Christina and her husband, before leaving their house and walking to the driveway where Wendy's car was parked.

Wendy suddenly turned her head to the side, and when she was sure that no one would be able to hear what she was saying to Stan, she cleared her throat before speaking again. ''Do you really wanna' know what's bugging me?''

''Of course I wanna' know. You're my girlfriend and I love you more than anything else in this world.'', Stan replied.

''Look, you know that I'm usually very good when it comes to dealing with jealousy and all that crap, but it seriously rubbed me the wrong way when that blonde girl that was trying to flirt with you.''

Widening his eyes in surprise, Stan felt his face dropping into a frown as he registered even the slighest bit of hurt in Wendy's brown eyes. ''What? Do you seriously think that I would sink that low and to flirt with some other girl, while having you by my side?"

"I don't, but still. Even though we've been dating pretty much forever, sometimes I'm still fucking scared of losing you."

''Wendy, this hasn't been first time that your insecurity got the best of you.", Stan pondered, placing both of his hands on Wendy's shoulder. "Remember the time when you mistook Ms. Ellen as a threat to our relationship?''

The distant memory from the third grade might've been a joke to Stan, but not so much for his dark haired girlfriend who immediately scoffed in disbelief upon her boyfriend bringing up the memory of her versus their then substitute teacher.

''Are you seriously bringing up something that happened nearly fifteen years ago? Dude, we were together for barely two weeks, so obviously I was fucking scared of losing you.''

"Wends, relax. Of course I didn't mean to say anything bad. I just wanted you to realize that you sometimes worry way too much about our relationship.", Stan explained. "And about that blonde girl, her name's Melissa. She didn't even attempt to flirt with me and I was just making some small talk with her. She recently moved here from Utah and has had a bit of tough time adjusting to her new surroundings."

"Oh...", Wendy felt slightly more relieved.

"Besides, she knows that I have a girlfriend. At work, I'm known for being the undisputable champion when it comes to maintaining a successful long-term relationship."

"Okay then. Sorry for acting so crazy tonight.", Wendy smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, before he tugged her in towards him and pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her brown eyes.

"But you know that I wouldn't change anything about you, even if you can sometimes be unnecessarily jealous?", Stan said.

"I know, and I can't appreciate it enough.", Wendy droned. ''How about we go home now?''

Stan gently pecked her on top of the head and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. ''Okay, we will.''

* * *

Stan barely had the time to react before Wendy boldly leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his, wrapping both arms around his neck and inviting him into a surprise steamy exchange.

She pinned his shoulders against the wall of their apartment hallway harshly, not waiting a single second before kissing Stan with as much passion and pugnacity as she could possibly muster. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, teasingly biting onto it as she deepened their kiss.

The raven haired man smiled into their suddenly passionate kiss, before he made a few steps forward and gently drove Wendy's back against their bedroom door. He wrapped both arms around Wendy's waist and pulled her closer to him, running his other hand through her long raven locks.

They swapped a few more kisses before Stan parted away from his girlfriend for a brief moment. "Whoah, since when did you become so horny?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, when you said that you would never leave me for someone else. I just wanna' give you something that is never ever going to make you change your opinion, and also, you know that we haven't done 'it' in nearly two months.'', Wendy brought her voice down to a tempting whisper, glancing up into Stan's blue eyes.

The look of lust Wendy had in her deep brown eyes had been more than enough for a certain bump to form in the crotch of Stan's jeans. And he honestly couldn't have waited any longer before crashing his lips onto Wendy's once again.

Once they made their way inside their bedroom, Wendy jumped in Stan's arms again and wrapped her legs around his hips, deepening their kiss as her boyfriend took a few steps back until he felt his legs coming in contact with the bed frame. He then collapsed down on their bed, with Wendy immediately straddling him and connecting their lips once again.

Pulling away from him for a few seconds, Wendy smirked deviously at Stan as she felt him running his hands underneath her top and pulling it upwards for her. He swiftly whipped Wendy's top over her head and tossed it on their bedroom floor, running his hands against the soft skin of his girlfriend's back.

The raven haired beauty leaned down and caught her lips with Stan's again. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and licked Wendy's bottom lip with his tongue teasingly, eventually tieing their tongues together and raising the sudden sensual cravings in both of them.

Stan soon moved his lips down Wendy's neck, leaving a trail of enticing kisses and bites as he moved towards her collarbones and exposed upper chest area. He kissed the very top of her bra line, running his hands up her back to unclip her lacy dark blue bra.

However, the very second he even attempted to take off Wendy's bra, she surprised him by pecking his lips once again. The ravenette pecked at the very corners of Stan's lips and brought her own lips down to his neck. She began kissing his neck gently, biting and nibbling on the soft skin as her fingers began to work on unbuttoning Stan's shirt.

Once Wendy popped open his shirt, Stan shrugged out of it and threw it somewhere on the floor. He placed one hand behind Wendy's head and reconnected their lips, using his hands to gently fondle and massage her breasts. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, before finally reaching around and unclipping her bra without a hitch. She allowed Stan to fully remove her bra for her and leaned forward to kiss him passionately once again.

Stan nearly found himself drooling at the sight of Wendy without her bra, but it wasn't long before he temptingly licked her left breast, whilst gently fondling her other breast with his left hand. He gently sucked and nibbled onto Wendy's breast, pinching her rosy nipple in between his fingertips. The raven haired beauty let out a few delightful squeaks and moans, while Stan kept on playing with her breasts. He soon moved onto her other, neglected breast and hungrily sucked and bit on it, feeling his testosterone levels rising rapidly.

Smacking sounds emitted as he moved his mouth away from Wendy's breasts and pressed his lips against hers again. Their steamy makeout session came to a sudden halt when Wendy tore her lips away from Stan's and instead began moving them downwards his body, going all the way to the hem of his jeans.

Wendy quickly took off her own jeans and tossed them on the floor, joining them onto the messy pile of clothes.

Looking up at him through lustful eyes, Wendy popped open the button and zipper of Stan's jeans and swiftly tugged them down to the length of his mid-thighs. Stan felt a wash of testosterone running through his whole body, as Wendy placed her fingers inside his underwear and tugged them down as well, exposing his now fully erect member.

Smiling deviously, Wendy wrapped her hand around the shaft of her boyfriend's erection and slowly began moving her hand up and down. She kept her strokes gentle at first, before she tightened the grip she had on her boyfriend's member and stroked it in a faster, but timely manner. She reached forward and licked the very tip with her tongue, before wrapping her lips around it and bobbing her head up and down Stan's entire length, while simultaneously moving her hand up and down.

Stan threw his head back in absolute delight, murmuring in pleasure as his girlfriend kept on doing a fine job of stimulating her boyfriend's most sensitive organ.

''Damn baby…''

Stan's delightful murmurs only enticed Wendy to move faster and suck him off harder, nearly pushing the raven haired man over the edge. She was moving her hand up and down in the same rapid and timely manner, flicking her tongue across the entire length of Stan's erection.

With Wendy bobbing her head up and down, her one final stroke sent Stan flying right over the edge of pleasure, as he grunted out in an absolute delight. Wendy moved away her lips from her boyfriend's erection and eventually loosened the firm grip she had on it.

''Wow…'', Stan breathed out heavily, plopping his head down against the pillows.

The ravenette smiled at her boyfriend and rolled on top of him, kissing him sweetly and running her fingers through his messy, raven locks. After a couple of minutes of passionate exchange, Stan pulled away from Wendy and smirked cheekily, eyeing her from head to toe.

''I guess I should return my babe a favor.''

''Well, I wouldn't mind it at all _._ ''

Softly pecking her lips once more, Stan guided Wendy to lay down on her back and began leaving a trail of sensual kisses starting from her neck all the way down to her underwear line, making the raven haired girl shudder with lust. He parted her legs slightly, allowing his fingertips to dance along the inside of her thighs.

Placing a gentle kiss on top of her underwear line, Stan hooked his fingers inside of Wendy's matching lacy navy blue panties and slid them off her body. Smirking cheekily, Stan dipped his head down and kissed the very, very top of Wendy's pubic area, bringing his fingers dangerously close to her entrance.

Stan spread her labia with his fingers, flicking his tongue across it and sending tingling sensations all over Wendy's body. He slipped one finger inside of his girlfriend and began moving it slowly in and out of her, feeling her getting slightly wetter than before. He kept on rubbing her more sensitive parts with his thumb, until he slipped in another finger inside of Wendy and increased his speed. Stan moved his tongue from her labia downwards to her entrance and slipped his tongue inside of Wendy, eventually picking up his pace once again and ravishing his girlfriend's intimate area much faster than before.

''Oh my God…''

The pleasure was slowly beginning to build up inside of Wendy's core, and really she hadn't been sure for long she would've been able to take it all before she completely succumbed herself to the highest levels of pleasure.

''Stan, I'm close…''

And within a few more moves of his fingers and Stan pressing his tongue against the bundle of nerves sitting at her most sensitive area, Wendy felt her walls clenching together tightly. Waves of pleasure began washing over her, as she let out a high-pitched moan. She plopped herself down on the pillows and breathed out heavily, looking down at Stan who still had his head buried in between her thighs.

''Oh wow…''

''Did you like it?'', Stan said, licking his fingers clean and tasting his girlfriend inside of his mouth.

Wendy could only smile and nod her head in response, as Stan leant down to kiss the very tip of her nose, smiling affectionately at her.

''You are still on your pill, right?''

''Of course, I don't skip a single day when it comes to it, so don't worry.'', Wendy confirmed, reaching for Stan's hand and interlocking their fingers together.

''Good.''

Stan propped himself up against a couple of pillows and laid down on his back, as Wendy plopped herself down into his lap and kissed him passionately a few times. She lifted herself up just slightly, before gently grabbing onto Stan's length and placing it near her entrance. She mirrored the cheeky smirk Stan was sporting on his face, lowering herself down onto his erect member and moaning softly as she felt him rubbing inside of her.

Wendy began moving up and down slowly, placing both hands on Stan's torso. He murmured in delight, before clasping his hands around Wendy's waist and thrusting inside of her gently. She leaned forward to press her lips against his, whilst picking up her pace and slamming herself down onto her boyfriend's length.

After slowing down his thrusts a bit, Stan began to pick up his pace even faster and started thrusting into Wendy relentlessly and effortlessly. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and gently nibbled on her neck, making her moans slightly louder and more frequent than before. She bit down on her bottom lip temptingly, humming in delight as Stan continued pushing his member inside of her.

Suddenly, Stan ceased all of his movements and grabbed onto Wendy's hips, swapping their positions and allowing his girlfriend to now lay on her back. He climbed on top of Wendy again and plunged himself inside of her with one swift thrust, making her hiss in delight against his chest. He kissed her passionately, before moving his lips downwards her neck and collarbones.

She wrapped one leg around his hip, allowing him to push inside of her deeper. She let out another satisfying moan and clenched herself around Stan's length, nearly bringing one hand down to her most sensitive area until she was beaten to it by Stan. He gently began rubbing her in between her legs, while thrusting inside of Wendy in a timely manner.

Wendy soon began seeing speckles of pleasure forming before her eyes, but also felt an incredible wave of sensuality being ready to wash throughout the entirety of her core. She shut her eyes tightly and let out a rather loud moan.

Stan grunted in delight, as he felt himself coming really close to the edge of pleasure. He pressed his bare body against Wendy's, melting them together in a perfect unison. He could feel Wendy digging her fingernails into his skin, so harshly that he could've sworn that she was about to puncture through his skin with just how much she was holding onto him.

''Stan, I'm really close…''

''M-Me too…''

And out of a sudden, both Stan and Wendy exploded together, holding onto each other tightly and not wanting to let go. Stan's thrusts began to slow down as he completely emptied himself into Wendy, pushing into her until he felt his hips going slightly rigid. He collapsed himself on top of her, gently kissing her neck as he felt her wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. They were both slightly sweaty and out of breath, but it had for sure been worth it.

''Damn, I love you so much…'', Wendy spoke, still trying to catch her breath.

''I love you too Wendy.'', Stan smiled, pecking the very tip of Wendy's nose and making her giggle.

He slipped himself outside of her and rolled Wendy to lay on top of him, gently caressing her back up and down as both of them were still trying to catch their breaths and recover from their incredibly satisfying lovemaking.

''I'm telling you, jealousy sex is the best kind of sex.'', Stan joked, causing Wendy to press herself closer to him and shut him up by kissing him sweetly on the lips.

''Indeed.'', she agreed, mimicking the silly smirk Stan had plastered across his face.


End file.
